


Que te sueño y que te quiero tanto

by Ephaistion



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Davis Cup 2016, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephaistion/pseuds/Ephaistion
Summary: After both Rafa/Marc and Andy/Jamie's victory during the Davis Cup 2016, Andy got to see Feliciano Lopez' Instagram Story in which Rafa loudly sings while getting ready for the match. 
"- Yeah, you were singing that Shakira song you found out before the Olympics. You used to sing it a lot under the shower when we were practicing together in Manacor. You remember?-- Aaaah, mierda! He really taped that? I can’t believe. What the fuck is in Feli’s mind?-"





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Written in Italian with English dialogue.  
> Italian is my mother tongue and I still don't feel comfortable with my skills to write the whole thing in english, sorry. Step by step.]
> 
> The video that inspired this fanfic and that got me laughing for ages is [this one](https://twitter.com/troublefault/status/777492585921253376)  
> I've been obsessed with this song ever since and I'll never forget his voice in this precious moment ahah (Thank you, Feli!) 
> 
> Anyway, they are my absolute otp in tennis rpf and if anyone wants to talk about them, can find me [here](https://twitter.com/Phai___)

Andy sospirò, finalmente libero e in grado di rilassarsi dopo l’infinita quantità di interviste a cui aveva dovuto rispondere insieme a Jamie. Dopotutto quel terzo match di Davis Cup si era appena concluso con una loro vittoria. Non aveva ovviamente avuto modo di toccare il suo telefono nelle ultime sei ore e quel pensiero lo spaventava quasi più di quanto lo avesse spaventato anni indietro vincere un Gran Slam. Aveva, però, deciso di rimandare quel compito fino al suo arrivo in albergo: voleva poter essere in grado di godere di quei pochi minuti di tranquillità quasi completamente disteso sui sedili della sua vettura con Jamie come cuscino. Quest’ultimo guardava fuori dal finestrino, mentre Glasgow scorreva sotto ai suoi occhi. La loro città era pienamente illuminata da un tramonto mozzafiato, che tingeva il cielo di sfumature diverse: dall'azzurro pervinca, al lilla, all'aranciato. Jamie si perdeva in quei riflessi, gustandosi la soddisfazione di quella vittoria, felice della sincronia che continuava ad esserci col fratello minore. Essendo quasi arrivati all'albergo, passò velocemente la mano nei corti capelli di quest’ultimo per riscuoterlo dal suo torpore. Facendolo, si ricordò in un flashback gli anni in cui l’essenza di Andy era invece racchiusa nei lunghi, morbidi, ricchi rossi. 

\- Bro.- lo richiamò, prima di continuare: - it’s 8.45pm, but I think no one’s gonna be ready before 9.30 or so. Anyway, take the time that you need to ring Rafa up, okay?- 

Jamie era consapevole di quanto fosse importante e necessario per suo fratello celebrare e condividere quel momento con il maiorchino. Erano ormai quindici anni che quest’ultimo era entrato a far parte della vita di Andy e, a lungo andare, della famiglia Murray al completo. Sua madre, ormai, lo amava e si curava di lui come se fosse un figlio ed era sempre disposta ad accoglierlo quelle rare volte che era Rafa a raggiungere Andy nella piovosa Scozia. E alla fine anche Jamie gli voleva bene: lo ammirava immensamente come giocatore e lo stimava come persona, nonché apprezzarlo per il modo in cui riusciva a rendere felice suo fratello giorno dopo giorno. 

\- Thanks, man, I appreciate it.- rispose Andy, leggermente insonnolito, prima di rimettersi composto sul sedile. – It’s been a few days since we spoke on the phone now that you make me think about it…- continuò borbottando, quasi tra sé e sé, ancora un po’ intorpidito dalla stanchezza.  
\- No problem, bro. Don’t forget to say hi on my and mother’s behalf, okay?- 

Jamie ricevette un ultimo abbraccio, stretto per un secondo e seguito da un distratto cenno di assenso col capo, mentre il veicolo si fermava davanti all'ingresso dell’hotel. Sentì anche un vago “see you later”, prima che Andy aprisse la portiera e scendesse, per dirigersi a passo svelto nell’ingresso. Si sentì in colpa, quando una volta arrivato all'ingresso, dedicò il meno tempo possibile ai fan che lo avevano aspettato dopo il match. Ma non riuscì a fare altrimenti: non vedeva l’ora di sentire il maiorchino, anche solo attraverso un ricevitore. Voleva sapere com'era andata la sua partita, se era soddisfatto di come aveva giocato e se sentiva la sua mancanza così gravemente come la sentiva lui in quel momento. Tirò finalmente fuori dalla tasca di suoi pantaloni il telefono e riaccese la connessione dati. Poi aspettò che il mare di messaggi e congratulazioni, notifiche dei vari social media, inondasse il suo smartphone, dando ad esso un’incredibile quantità di lavoro da fare per rimanere appena funzionante.

La prima cosa che fece fu controllare il piccolo orologio che, in quanto widget, aveva fissato sulla schermata principale del suo telefono. Era ormai diventata un’abitudine tra di loro. Erano stati costretti ad accordarsi su quando sentirsi a causa del fuso orario, da quando Rafa era entrato nel circuito ATP e lui era ancora nei Challengers. Viaggiavano per il mondo, ogni settimana in un continente diverso, nonostante non avessero neanche vent’anni. E, così giovani, desideravano soltanto rivivere all’infinito le due estati trascorse quotidianamente l’uno in compagnia dell’altro a Manacor, ormai anni addietro. Non si poteva dire chi dei due avesse viaggiato di più durante quegli anni, ma Andy ricordava benissimo come Rafa tenesse con sè un piccolo calendario su cui si appuntava i suoi tornei. L’aveva sempre trovata una cosa esponenzialmente adorabile e anche lui cercava di fare lo stesso. Fatto stava che era routine celebrare insieme le vittorie e consolarsi l’un l’altro per le sconfitte. Erano, quindi, entrambi abituati a regolare il loro ciclo del sonno in base ai diversi fusi orari. 

In Nuova Delhi, notò Andy, era attualmente l’una e un quarto di mattina: qualunque fosse stata la situazione in India, Rafa avrebbe dovuto essere ancora sveglio. Decise comunque di mandargli un sms per avvertirlo della chiamata, prima di procedere a controllare i vari messaggi ricevuti. Aprì innanzitutto quello della madre, Judy, che, mentre lui disputava il match, gli aveva mandato il link di un brevissimo video. Il commento che lo aveva accompagnato era un semplice: _“Hope this will make you smile and melt: he’s never gonna change right? ;) Also… Rafa and Marc won!! Tell him I send lots of hugs and kisses!”_

Scuotendo la testa riguardo a quel breve messaggio, aprì il link per vedere di cosa potesse trattarsi. Si trovò davanti un brevissimo video verticale, anche leggermente sfocato e instabile, postato sull'account Instagram di Feliciano Lopez. “Doveva immaginarlo”, pensò sorridendo amaramente: sua madre aveva una passione particolare per quello spagnolo. Ciò era leggermente inquietante dal momento che Feliciano, oltre ad essere suo amico, era soprattutto una delle persone più intime, che Rafa frequentava e a cui voleva bene. Decise comunque, di mettere da parte quel pensiero, per vedere velocemente quei pochi secondi e poi dedicarsi alla persona che aveva voluto sentire dall’inizio della giornata. Riconobbe immediatamente la voce chiaramente non intonata che raggiunse le sue orecchie qualche attimo prima dello scorrere delle immagini. La conosceva da quasi metà della sua vita e l’avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque, ad occhi chiusi. Era solito sentirla distorta dall’acqua della doccia, durante un’insolita domenica mattina pigra e dopo una notte di riposo rassicurante tra le braccia del proprio amato. Oppure l’aveva sentita distorta dai fiumi dell’alcool, nel corso di una selvaggia serata maiorchina, trascorsa per locali a ballare come se fosse l’ultima notte a disposizione per farlo. Ma non era sicuro di ricordarsi una volta in cui aveva sentito la sua voce cantare prima di un match. Scavò nella sua mente cercando di richiamare momenti di quando entrambi erano ancora juniores. Da quel che ricordava, non aveva mai sentito la sua voce cantare negli spogliatoi. Non che negli anni avessero avuto molte occasione per condividerli: sicuramente Rafa si era scontrato molte più volte con Novak o con Roger. 

Rise, lasciando che il video ripartisse per l’ennesima volta, e aggiunse alla sua memoria quell’attimo che avrebbe voluto poter vivere personalmente, ma per il quale si accontentava di essere testimone indiretto. Dopodiché chiuse l’applicazione aperta e chiamò quel numero che ormai sapeva a memoria e che era da anni il primo ad apparire nelle impostazioni di chiamata rapida. Ascoltò solo un paio di squilli, prima di sentire la voce di Rafa arrivare a lui, calda, familiare, amorevole. E Andy si sentì automaticamente sciogliere in un sorriso nostalgico.

\- Andy. – quasi soffò il suo nome nel microfono. Sembrava lo stesse aspettando e ciò lo fece sorridere ancora più ampiamente, mentre una sensazione di calore rivitalizzava il suo corpo stanco. Rafa aveva la capacità unica di farlo sentire amato e desiderato, degno. – Congratulations, you and Jamie did a great job! Always fantastic chemistry with you two.-  
\- Thanks, babe, you too did amazing with Mark: I’m so proud of you. Congratulate him on my behalf later at the party.- rispose sorridendo all'entusiasmo dell’altro. 

Sapeva quale abbraccio lo avrebbe aspettato se fossero stati uno di fronte all’altro in quel momento e, per un secondo, un’ombra scese sul suo sorriso. Cercò di scacciare quel sentimento, ricordandosi del video che aveva suscitato la sua ilarità.  
\- I don’t think you know about this, but early my mother sent me a video… of you.- iniziò Andy, cauto, cercando di spegnere il suo ghigno per non far insospettire Rafa.  
\- Uh, she did? About the match, no?- chiese lui a sua volta, non avendo la più pallida idea dell’audacia di Feliciano.  
\- … Not really.- disse, ridacchiando lo scozzese. – Feli, right before the match, posted a video on Instagram of you and the Armada in the locker room.-  
\- Oh.. si, and? Was bad?- chiese con un accenno di preoccupazione nella voce, non capendo dove Andy volesse arrivare.  
\- It depends on your definition of bad. I found it hella cute, if I have to be honest with you.- a quel punto Andy si lasciò andare ad una breve risata gutturale.  
\- What.. Cute?!- chiese.

La sua voce, alzatasi di qualche tono per la sorpresa, sembrava, allo stesso tempo, essersi ammorbidita. Andy avrebbe potuto descrivere ad occhi chiusi l’espressione che Rafa faceva solitamente quando era imbarazzato e sorrise al pensiero. 

\- Yeah, you were singing that Shakira song you found out before the Olympics. You used to sing it a lot under the shower when we were practicing together in Manacor. You remember?-  
\- Aaaah, mierda! He really taped that? I can’t believe. What the fuck is in Feli’s mind?- Rafa imprecò. Ricordava precisamente quel momento, poco prima di disputare il doppio con Marc, mentre ricopriva le sue dita di scotch sportivo. Allo stesso tempo, i pochi fotogrammi di quel video venivano riportati alla memoria di Andy. Iniziò a ridere mentre sentiva arrivare dall’altro capo del telefono un tappeto sussurrato di insulti in maiorchino, di cui aveva subito imparato il significato la prima estate che aveva trascorso in Spagna con Rafa.  
\- You were honestly so adorable and beautiful…-  
\- I’m going to kill him, Andy, I swear!- lo interruppe, parlandogli sopra.  
\- … and made me miss you even more than I already did.- Andy concluse la frase, spogliando le sue parole di qualunque ironia prima presente, per far trasparire i sentimenti che realmente provava. 

Rafa sapeva quanto era fortunato a vedere quel lato dello scozzese. Infatti, quest’ultimo non era solito mostrarlo e, molte volte, proprio per la sua capacità di trattenere nascosti e sepolti i suoi sentimenti, la sua voce era stata definita “mono tono”, o addirittura “noiosa”. Il maiorchino si arrabbiava sempre quando sentiva commenti del genere sull'uomo della sua vita e ogni volta, puntualmente, d’impulso lo chiamava. In quei momenti, non badava minimamente ai fusi orari, alla possibilità di trovarsi in due continenti lontanissimi tra loro, o alla possibilità di interrompere un allenamento: Rafa doveva esternare la sua rabbia nei confronti dell’ingiustizia che gli facevano a giudicarlo in quel malo modo. E pretendeva sempre di rassicurarlo, nonostante Andy magari non ne avesse bisogno, dicendogli di ignorare tutti quei giornalisti ignoranti, superficiali. Affermava che non avevano nessun diritto di parlare arrogantemente di persone che non potevano neanche dire di aver conosciuto o perfino incontrato. E Andy sorrideva sempre teneramente nel sentirlo. Le rare volte che erano insieme, lo scozzese lo abbracciava stretto, fino a quando Rafa ritenesse che fosse opportuno utilizzare le sue energie e il suo fiato. Dopodiché lo rassicurava, dicendogli che, con tutto l’amore che riceveva da lui ogni giorno, non veniva infastidito da quegli articoli. Il resto non importava, quando si sentiva valido, orgoglioso di se stesso, dei suoi traguardi: meritevole di condividere la vita con il maiorchino. 

\- Ah, meu rei. – sospirò anche queste parole, allo stesso modo con cui lo aveva salutato all’inizio della telefonata. 

Andy non ricordava neanche come e quando, una volta intrapresa la loro relazione, Rafa avesse iniziato a chiamarlo con quel tenero nomignolo. Solitamente, capitava in momenti intimi, pregni di dolcezza. Momenti in cui l’unica cosa di cui avevano bisogno era la vicinanza: fronte contro fronte, in condivisione di pensieri, emozioni, a volte lacrime; le lunghe ciglia di Rafa a solleticare le guance di Andy; le labbra a pochi centimetri le une dalle altre. Respiravano la stessa aria e godevano della tiepida radiazione dell’amore che condividevano ed emanavano da ogni poro. In quegli attimi, si sentivano addosso i lunghi anni di stanchezza, sacrifici e gloria delle loro carriere: condivise, ma separate. Unite nell'intimità e nella costanza che tenevano a mantenere tra di loro, per impedire a quella stessa stanchezza di rovinare la bellezza del loro rapporto. E così Rafa aveva continuato a chiamarlo, durante la gioia, la celebrazione di una vittoria o il piacere intimo di un rapporto, così come durante l’instabilità della patologia e la disperazione di una dura sconfitta. 

\- I miss you too, Andy.- concluse Rafa.- The song is not wrong, no? “Que te sueño y que te quiero tanto”. Always think of you when is playing, mi querido.- 

Preso alla sprovvista, e avendo adesso dato a quel breve video un altro, intenso significato, Andy si trovò senza parole. Cercò di utilizzare il suo arido e caratteristico humor, ma alla fine uscì l’unica cosa che davvero desiderava chiedergli: - How do you feel, bae?- 

\- I’m fine, don’t worry, the wrist is always better, no?- rispose subito, un sorriso dolce nella sua voce, come se avesse saputo già cosa lo scozzese stesse per chiedere.  
\- God only knows how much I want you here with me, right know.- 

Se lo avesse avuto lì, a Glasgow, davanti a sé, avrebbe saputo dire come stesse senza aver bisogno di chiedere. Bastava uno sguardo. Efficacissimo per comunicare, sincronizzato alle loro menti e ai loro desideri e bisogni. Si comprendevano genuinamente, istintivamente. 

\- Wish you could celebrate with us. The Armada asked about you and Titìn waits for me. He told me to take my time, call you and enjoy this with you, you know?-  
Titìn, fisioterapista e migliore amico di una vita di Rafa, era stato uno dei primi a sapere di loro.  
\- Yeah, mother and Jeremy said the same.- Andy rispose sorridendo.

Era da sempre grato delle persone al loro fianco, comprensive e capaci del massimo supporto nei momenti più difficili in cui la nostalgia si faceva ingombrante, dopo settimane senza vedersi. Con un riguardo particolare a Titìn, sin da quando erano adolescenti. Il fisioterapista era appunto stato uno dei primi a venire a conoscenza della loro relazione. In parte perché Rafa non poteva nascondergli nulla – e anche Titìn era in grado di leggerlo come un libro aperto -; in parte perché dopo una delle loro serate brave per i locali di Porto Cristo, il maiorchino non era riuscito ad evitare di pensare allo scozzese e, di conseguenza, di parlarne a sproposito.  
Andy era venuto a conoscenza di questo scambio di notizie, solo quando tornò a Manacor, alcuni mesi dopo. La scena, completamente surreale, aveva ancora qualcosa di comico. E al pensiero di quanto le cose fossero evolute e di quanto Titìn li avesse aiutati durante quegli anni, Andy si ritrovò a sorridere. Si ricordava come se fosse ieri il modo naturalissimo con cui l’attuale fisioterapista lo aveva spinto nelle braccia dell’amico, strizzandogli l’occhio per incoraggiarlo a ballare con quest’ultimo. 

\- Titìn is waiting now. We’ll go dinner and then dancing… you know how he is, no? Always for fun and party.- disse Rafa, quasi leggendogli nella mente, con un sorriso nella voce.  
\- I even miss dancing with you, you know?- dopodiché prese una pausa e la sua voce scese di un tono, diventando più gutturale. 

Andy sapeva di far perdere la testa all’altro, quando la sua voce calava così tanto di intensità:- I miss the way your body feels against mine, the way you move your hips and the way they feel under my hands, when I trust against them, following the song’s rithm…- lo scozzese si interruppe bruscamente, quando si rese conto che quei ricordi lo stavano facendo eccitare più del dovuto, nel momento più inopportuno. - Aaah, Rafa.- sospirò a mezza bocca.  
\- Fuck, Andy… Mierda, why you have to do this, uh?- rispose, ansimando lievemente, mordendosi il labbro per trattenere un gemito al pensiero di come sarebbe potuta andare a finire quella serata.  
\- Yeah, shit, sorry, babe, it’s just been too long since we’ve seen each other.-  
\- Sì, Andy, I know, but we see each other next week, no? In Beijing. First thing you do is come to my room, okay?- chiese Rafa, con anticipazione.  
\- Of course, babe, you don’t even have to ask.- promise lo scozzese, desiderando che quella settimana trascorresse veloce, senza permettergli di sentire troppo la mancanza dell’altro.  
\- Be safe and have fun tonight, meu rei, no? You deserve it, I love you.- si raccomandò in veloce maiorchino, in procinto di chiudere la telefonata.  
\- You too, hon… I’ll call you tomorrow morning and I’ll miss you every second. I love you too, Rafa, goodnight.- concluse Andy, stringendo il telefono in mano prima di posarlo sul tavolino della sua camera e dirigersi verso il bagno. 

Gli ultimi teneri scambi erano avvenuti in maiorchino: un po’ approssimativo da parte di Andy, che lo aveva imparato durante le varie estati trascorse con Rafa, ma abbastanza per comunicare. Era ormai diventato il modo con cui condividevano le cose più intime ed era anche per quello che, sentendolo cantare quella canzone nel video, gli si era sciolto il cuore. Sentiva la sua dedica in quei versi e ricordava perfettamente l’ampio, genuino sorriso che Rafa gli aveva rivolto durante quelle passate settimane trascorse insieme, durante le quali, l’unica canzone che veniva riprodotta era quella, accompagnata dalla voce dello spagnolo.  
Cercò di rimanere appeso a quel sorriso caldo e luminoso quanto il sole di Maiorca, mentre tentava di rendersi presentabile per quella serata di festeggiamenti, mantenendo la voce di Shakira come colonna sonora.


End file.
